Brother Akashi and Kuroko
by Haruki and Mimi
Summary: Kakak beradik yang mirip dan susah dibedakan membuat GoM jungkir balik menghadapi si bungsu Akashi dan Kuroko. "Sejak kapan matamu keduanya berwarna gold?"/"Kurokocchi ganti gaya rambut?"/..Warning: OOC, Abal-abal, Comedy, Shonen-Ai nyerempet..


**Brother Akashi and Kuroko!**

 **.**

 **Crossover**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanyalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanyalah milik Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, abal-abal, comedy, brother, friendship, dll**

 **Chara:**

 **Akashi Seijuurou as Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Akabane Karma as Akashi Karma**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya as Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Shiota Nagisa as Kuroko Nagisa**

 **Generation of Miracle**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah diawal musim semi dan merupakan hari dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Semua sekolah bersiap menyambut murid baru, tidak terkecuali SMA Teikou yang terkenal sebagai sekolah elit di Tokyo.

Para siswa dan siswa baru bersemangat memasuki gerbang SMA kebanggaan mereka tersebut dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka. Ya iyalah, masa tidak senang diterima disekolah elit.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang dan seseorang berpakaian pelayan turun dan membukakan pintu untuk kedua tuan mudanya keluar. Setelah keluar ketahuanlah tampang kedua pemuda yang tampan dengan surai merah menyala, yang satu memiliki sepasang manik gold dan yang satu lagi memiliki manik merah-emas.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-San" ucap salah satu dari keduanya.

Si pelayan mengangguk, "Nanti sore saya akan menjemput anda berdua".

"Tidak usah, Tanaka-San, Aku dan Karma akan pulang naik kereta nanti" tolak tuan mudanya yang lebih tua halus.

"Baiklah, tuan muda Seijuurou".

Tanpa menunggu pelayannya pergi kedua pemuda pemilik surai merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Padahal lebih menyenangkan dijemput oleh Tanaka-San dibandingkan naik kereta" ucap salah satunya yang memiliki manik gold.

"Karma, kamu itu sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijemput" tegur saudaranya yang memiliki merah-gold.

Yang dipanggil Karma hanya mendengus kesal, tapi tidak mau berdebat dengan orang sebelahnya "Baiklah, Nii-San".

Baru beberapa langkah, mereka sudah disambut oleh kerumunan massa yang mempromosikan club-club sekolah. Kedua kakak beradik itu memandang jengah terhadap kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Ayo masuk club sepak bola".

"Baseboll, ayo masuk club baseboll".

"Club manga".

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, mereka melewati gerombolan orang-orang itu dengan lumayan susah payah.

"Tak disangka akan disambut dengan meriah begitu" ucap si adik yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Itu bukan pesta penyambutan tahu" ujar si kakak yang tetap stay cool. Baru saja ingin memasuki pintu masuk seseorang—bukan lebih tepatnya 2 orang memanggil mereka.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Akashi-kun" sontak saja keduanya menoleh dan menemukan dua orang bersurai bluenet dengan manik azure yang mana tingginya hanya beda beberapa centi menatap kearah mereka.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kamu panggil, Tetsuya? Aku atau Karma" tanya Seijuurou.

"Siapa saja boleh" jawab yang dipanggil Tetsuya datar dan Seijuurou langsung pundung karena tidak dipanggil dengan signifikan oleh pujaan hatinya. Nih anak kenapa tiba-tiba OOC ya.

"Ohayou, Karma-kun" sapa pemuda bersurai bluenet yang diikat pigtail.

"Ohayou, Nagisa-kun" balas Karma dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tuh Nagisa saja manggil Karma dengan nama kecilnya, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Seijuurou juga Tetsuya" rengek Seijuurou.

"Suka-suka Aku dong" Tetsuya juga ikutan OOC dan kedua orang disebelahnya hanya facepalm.

Nagisa melirik jam tangannya, "Nii-san sebentar lagi acara penyambutan murid baru, Aku duluan ya" ucapnya kepada pemuda bluenet disebelahnya. Si kakak—Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, Karma-kun" ajaknya dan menarik lengan si bungsu Akashi.

"Jaa ne, Nii-san. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pujaan hatimu" ujar Karma dan langsung dihadiahi gunting melayang dari kakak tercinta, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang adik. Lah iya, tuh gunting udah jadi santapan sehari 3 kali bagi Karma—emang sarapan 3 kali sehari.

"Jangan main gunting disekolah, Nii-San, nanti dimarahin Otou-san lho" cibir Karma seraya menyeringai.

"Memangnya Aku tidak tahu kalau kau membawa 'benda' itu kemana-mana" balas si kakak dan itu membuat si adik mendengus kesal.

"Kakak adik sama saja bawa benda tajam kemana-mana" batin duo Kuroko.

Sebelum pertengkaran duo Akashi dimulai kembali, Nagisa segera menyeret Karma pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou.

"Sekarang panggil namaku dengan benar Tetsuya" tuntut Akashi sulung.

"Huh? Untuk apa?".

"Masa adikmu dan adikku saling memanggil nama kecil sedangkan kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku" Seijuurou, plis deh masa kamu cemburu dengan Karma.

"Padahal mereka masih Friendzone sedangkan kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Aku tidak terima" lanjut Akashi sulung dengan cemberut. Melihat itu tawa Tetsuya hampir meledak.

"Akashi-kun, cemburu dengan Karma-kun ya?" dan itu tepat sasaran sekali Kuroko.

"Tuh kan kamu memanggil Karma dengan normal".

"Masa Aku harus memanggil kalian Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun, itu lebih tidak normal" jawaban Tetsuya hampir membuat Seijuurou meledak. Wajah itu sungguh imut dimata Kuroko.

Karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Kuroko memberikan sebuah reword berupa kecupan dipipi untuk kekasihnya dan itu membuat Akashi sulung terdiam dan bersemu merah dengan jantung yang hampir copot saking senangnya.

"Sudah selesai main cemburuannya, Sei?" yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dan segera menarik kekasihnya ke papan pengumuman untuk tahu dimana kelas mereka. Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh Seijuurou..

"Astaga Aku lupa tentang penyambutan dari Ketua OSIS untuk siswa baru" seru Akashi tiba-tiba. Pemuda bluenet disebelahnya hanya sweatdrop. Masa si jenius Akashi melupakan hal yang penting dan tampa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, Seijuurou langsung ngacir ke gedung olahraga meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih cengo didepan papan pengumuman.

.

.

Sementara itu, Karma yang terlalu malas mengikuti acara pembukaan memilih untuk kekantin membeli jus stawberry kotakan kesukaannya dan disana tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau berkacamata membawa boneka kelinci berwarna pink ditangannya. Hal itu hampir membuat tawa Karma meledak.

"Kau sedang apa disini Akashi" tanya pemuda itu dan Karma sempat terdiam sesaat, darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya?.

"Maaf? Aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya".

"Sepertinya kau terbentur sesuatu saat liburan kemarin ya? Aku Midorima Shintarou rekan satu teammu di club basket dan temanmu bermain shougi. Sekarang apa kau ingat Akashi Seijuurou" tegas Midorima. Karma hanya cengo, apa dia terlihat seperti kakaknya jadi pemuda dihadapannya tidak bisa membedakannya?.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Nagisa mencari Karma yang tiba-tiba hilang, apa si bungsu Akashi mempunyai kekuatan misdirection seperti Tetsuya yang kadang membuat Nagisa juga spot jantung.

"Karma-kun kemana sih, padahal 5 menit lagi acaranya dimulai" gerutunya dan terus mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah. Tiba-tiba ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari arah belakangnya, sontak saja pemuda itu menengok dan...

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiii" seru pemuda bersurai blonde dan langsung menubruk badannya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kurokocchi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan memeluk Nagisa erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

"L...lepaskan Aku" dan akhirnya dia dilepaskan dari pelukan maut dan pemuda blonde itu hanya nyengir gaje.

"Lho Kurokocchi gaya rambut baru ya? Jadi makin tambah imut deh" komentar pemuda itu. Nagisa hanya cengo, bukannya gaya rambutnya sudah dari dulu seperti ini dan dia tidak mengenal orang yang tiba-tiba memberikan pelukan maut itu.

"Maaf kamu siapa ya?" tanya Nagisa tanpa basa basi.

"Kurokocchi hidoii ssu. Masa kamu tidak ingat Aku? Aku Kise Ryouta sahabatmu" ucap pemuda blonde itu sambil mengelurkan air mata buaya. Pasti ada kesalahan disini, masa dia dianggap kakaknya?.

.

.

Bagaimanakah kehidupan sekolah Duo Akashi dan Duo Kuroko selanjutnya? Dan bagaimanakah reaksi GoM yang tidak tahu kalau mereka punya adik dan tidak bisa membedakan mereka? Tunggulah kelanjutannya..

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

Mimi: Yah... Akhirnya apa yang ada di otak Mimi sudah dikeluarkan semua..

Akashi: Kembali lagi dengan Author mabok minta ditusuk-tusuk pakai gunting yang tidak cukup hanya sekali menistakan kami semua..

Mimi: Terima kasih atas pujiannya Akashi-kun...hohoho

All: Dia sudah mulai stres lagi...

Karma: Hm...Mimi-san bukannya fanfict mu yang lain tidak terurus ya kok bikin yang baru lagi...

Mimi: *pundung.. ini pelepasan karena Aku buntu ide, Haru persiapan SBMPTN, Iravia lagi pulang dan Aku sendirian disini—baca kost, dengan tumpukan tugas yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun..

All: *sweatdrop...dan kau sempat saja menistakan kami?

Mimi: Entah kenapa mau membuat mereka menjadi saudara... soalnya Aku suka banget sama Karma dan Akashi...mungkin kalau mereka beneran kakak adik bakalan hancur ya dunia ini *dilempar pisau dan gunting

Kuroko: Daripada melihat mereka saling bunuh, Aku tutup saja..Ayo Nagisa-Kun..

Kuroko-Nagisa: **Minna-San Mind to RnR please...**


End file.
